


Medicine

by endlesslove616



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Medicine, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslove616/pseuds/endlesslove616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up feeling sick and Ashton wants to do something adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

Waking up, you felt like shit. You could feel a slight headache and sore throat. You peaked open your eye, seeing the light shine through the window and the flat screen TV turned on to Spongebob. Your stretched your arms out to the side, bumping something with your left elbow. Turning your head, Ashton was laying next to you watching TV with his lying on his chest.   
  
"Owww." He whined and rubbed the side of his head where you accidentally hit him.   
  
"Good morning." Your scratchy morning voice sounded horrible, you imagined how shitty you probably looked.   
  
"Finally you're awake! Usually your awake before me, it's already eleven thirty." Shit, you really did wake up late. The thought of your nightmare made you cringe.   
  
"I had a nightmare." You told him with a frown on your face. His smile quickly faded into a pout, and setting his phone on the bed side table, he got out from under the sheets and hovered over you, his hands next to your shoulders as they held him up over you, his baggy shirt and grey sweatpants made him look extra cozy and cute.   
  
"Aw, my poor baby had a nightmare. Can daddy help you forget your nightmare?" He smirked as he watched you grab the white string of his sweatpants and play with it. Looking back up at him, you could see he was struggling to keep himself up.   
  
"Do you wanna lay back down?" You asked with a giggle. He quickly relieved himself and laid back down next to you under the bed sheets. He grabbed hold of your waist and played with the hem of your pajama pants.   
  
"Let's do something fun today. I can't stand another day inside, I feel like a vegetable." He giggled adorably. He was the adventurous type, always wanting to do something instead of sitting at home all day. He appreciated a day or two spent at home, but being cooped up all day in a stuffy house, not on his (Casio) watch.   
  
"We went out yesterday, wasn't that enough?" Your mind quickly flashed back to the party: friends, food, drinks, games. You guys don't usually attend parties since you both are always busy, so you made this party count and its aftermath made you feel like shit.   
  
"That was last /night/, I wanna go out early and stay out." You didn't feel like getting out of bed, your grogginess and laziness will overtake you today.   
  
"Yeah, but I have a hangover, Ash. Please let's stay home." You hoped he would agree, you didn't want him dragging you out of the house and for you to complain the entire day.  
  
He sighed, saying "Fine, but what can we do all day?" You didn't think twice about what things you could do to stay occupied all day.   
  
"Tons of things. We can watch some TV and movies, watch videos on YouTube, make some food, go on Twitter, listen to some music, maybe clean the house a little because it's getting really dirty and..."  
  
He cut you off saying, "Alright! We'll stay home today."   
  
"Yay!" You halfheartedly cheered. He cuddled closer to you and gave you a quick peck on the lips and smiled at you. Looking into his big eyes you whispered, "Kiss me again." He was too slow, so you laid a big sloppy one on him. After your kiss, you felt revived, your headache starting to fade and your energy rising, feeling less weak.   
  
"That made me feel a lot better." He smiled, looking like he's accomplished something.  
  
"It's like I'm your cure, I'm your medicine." He's your medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your thoughts below, and don't forget to give this a kudos!!!


End file.
